


Миссионеры

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда раньше Крис так часто не упоминал Себастиана в своих молитвах, никогда ещё так за него не боялся. И всё равно упрямо верил, что он вернётся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссионеры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке «Крис/Себастиан, AU. Крис - католический священник, Себастиан - вампир», старбакс-фест на diary.ru

Ради тебя готов вырубить все осины,  
Но против креста я не пойду никогда!

Отца Кристофера любили все. У него была яркая обаятельная улыбка, честный открытый взгляд. С его появлением в церковь стала заглядывать молодёжь, чего здесь давненько не видели. В основном, правда, заглядывали юные девушки, интересовавшиеся больше красивым священником, чем Священным Писанием, но и для них у Криса находилось время и правильные слова, и их Крис заражал своей верой и уверенностью. К нему приходили за советом и за уверенностью в том, что всё обязательно будет хорошо.

— Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — насмешливый тихий голос. От него в исповедальне как будто стало ещё темнее, ещё тише, словно весь внешний мир растворился, исчез в один миг. И нет ничего, кроме этого голоса... Крис тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок, и улыбнулся, повернул голову к узорной решётке.  
— Себастиан. Где ты пропадал?  
— Навещал других святош, пытался совратить их на путь зла, отвратить от Бога... — голос стал скучающим, точно обладатель его читал список покупок или объявлял прибытие очередного рейса в аэропорту. — Ну и так, грешил понемногу.  
Улыбка Криса стала только радостней. Он давно научился видеть за ничего не значащими словами правду. И отвечать именно на неё.  
— Я тоже скучал.

В домике было светло и как-то очень по-простому уютно. Крис, закатав рукава рубашки, сосредоточенно крошил зелень. На плите густо шкворчало кроличье рагу, расточая аппетитный аромат.  
— Проходи, — позвал Крис, всыпая петрушку и выключая плиту. — Ужин почти готов.  
Себастиан шагнул к столу, точно вдруг проявился посреди кухни, соткался из прятавшихся по углам теней. В светлых глазах горело любопытство.  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Что делаю, рагу? — уточнил Крис, поставил на стол тарелки. — Ничего сложного. Разделываешь кролика, нарезаешь небольши...  
— Ты невыносим, — хмыкнул Себастиан, аккуратно пробуя мясо.  
— А ты совершенно не меняешься, — Крис разлил по бокалам красное вино. Заметил, как настороженно смотрит гость на алую жидкость, и уточнил: — Не освящённое, не беспокойся. За встречу.  
Себастиан недоверчиво принюхался к содержимому бокала и сделал глоток. Оценил, прокатив жидкость по языку. Облизнулся. Крис не мог оторвать взгляд от влажных алых губ.  
— Недурно, — Себастиан улыбнулся. Мимолётная улыбка в никуда, как у Чеширского кота — вот она есть, а вот её нет. Криса всегда завораживала эта его способность меняться за мгновение.  
— Надолго ты на это раз? — спросил он, просто чтобы спросить. Молчать ему рядом с Себастианом было сложно — молчание между ними всегда оборачивается греховными мыслями, а потом и греховными поступками.  
— Это зависит, — Себастиан допил вино и поднял взгляд на Криса. Поддерживать разговор дальше он явно не собирался.

— Так всё-таки как надолго ты вернулся?  
Из распахнутого окна тянулись ароматы цветущей липы и дождя, перемешиваясь с наполняющим комнату густым и тяжёлым запахом секса. Ветер лениво шевелил край светлой шторы.  
Крис сидел, опираясь на спинку кровати, и наблюдал за лежащим рядом Себастианом. Тот потянулся соблазнительно и плавно, всем телом как большой кот, перекатился на бок. Крис смотрел на него и думал, что Господь не может быть слишком зол за произошедшее. И что Себастиан — самое совершенное из всех Его творений, известное Крису.  
— На неделю. На месяц. На год. Не знаю, ещё не решил, — Себастиан уставился в потолок и поднёс к губам сигарету. Выдохнул дым, который тут же оплёл его пальцы. Кольца тускло неестественно блеснули. — И прекрати думать о Боге хотя бы в постели, чертов святоша. Он не имеет ко мне никакого отношения.  
Крис взглянул на него тепло и мягко, как на упрямого ребёнка.  
— Все мы созданы по образу и подобию Его, — произнёс Крис, убирая прядь волос со лба Себастиана. Произнёс с абсолютной убеждённостью, на которую просто невозможно что-то возразить.  
Себастиан нахмурился:  
— Заткнись, — потушил сигарету. — Святоша.  
Впрочем, тут же сам одним текучим движением сел на кровати и потянулся к Крису. Поцеловал требовательно, почти зло. Клыки царапнули нижнюю губу. Себастиан слизнул выступившую кровь и заглянул в лицо Криса. Любопытство в его взгляде странно мешалось с желанием и немного с виной. Другой бы на месте Криса и не заметил её. Но Крис не мог не. Он обхватил лицо Себастиана ладонями и зашептал в самые губы слова, которые священник никогда не должен говорить вампиру.

Себастиан был в бешенстве. Глаза светились красным, черты лица заострились, клыки стали заметны, полы чёрной куртки трепетали, точно готовые обратиться в крылья летучей мыши. Крис смотрел на него спокойно. Он принял правильное решение и отступать не станет. Даже ради Себастиана. Как бы ни хотелось, чтобы всё было иначе. Чтобы у них обоих была впереди вечность.  
— Ты говорил, что сделаешь для меня что угодно, — бросил Себастиан. Это должно было звучать зло, но прозвучало отчаянно, точно он хватался за последнюю соломинку и заранее знал, что она не спасёт.  
— Ты знаешь, что это правда, — покачал головой Крис.  
— Тогда почему?.. Впрочем, не отвечай. Это всё из-за Него, да? — Себастиан вдруг успокоился, только глаза по-прежнему отсвечивали красным. Крис никогда не мог понять, как ему удаётся так мгновенно меняться, преображаясь совершенно, переходя от одной эмоции к другой, точно кто повернул выключатель. И всегда с восторгом наблюдал за этими переменами, даже когда ничего хорошего они ему не сулили. Вот как сейчас.  
Себастиан метнулся вперёд, навис угрожающе.  
— Считаешь, что не предаёшь Его, когда трахаешься со мной, а этим — предашь? Ты настолько двуличен или просто глуп?  
Крису было больно. От одного взгляда на такого Себастиана — злого, беспомощного, закрывшегося в себе, как в их первую встречу, больно. Ещё больнее смотреть, как Себастиан, не дождавшись ответа, развернулся на пятках и практически вылетел из церкви. Дверь глухо хлопнула, закрывшись, но Крис ещё долго смотрел на неё. А потом развернулся к алтарю и рухнул на колени. За годы знакомства он научился справляться с болью. Со своей. И с той, что он причинил Себастиану.

Себастиан ушёл и не возвращался. Долго. Дольше, чем обычно. Крис занимался своими делами, читал проповеди по воскресеньям, выслушивал исповеди, где мог, помогал делом или словом, помогал всем, кто приходил к нему за помощью. Но внутри поселилось беспокойство. Сложнее было сосредоточиться на повседневных делах, не провалиться в воспоминания, в пустые сожаления. Никогда раньше Крис так часто не упоминал Себастиана в своих молитвах, никогда ещё так за него не боялся. И всё равно упрямо верил, что он вернётся.  
В чтении книги, которую начал накануне возвращения Себастиана, Крис не продвинулся ни на страницу, хотя каждый вечер после его ухода брал её в руки. Вместо чтения он погружался в воспоминания.

_Впервые он встретил Себастиана на пороге церкви в первый свой день здесь. Вечер был душным и безветренным, дождь собирался весь день, тучи давили, превращая окружающий пейзаж в тусклый гротеск. Где-то вдалеке несколько раз сверкала молния, но гром доходил только слабыми отголосками. Духота и ощущение подступающей грозы прогнали с улиц поздних прохожих. Поэтому Крис очень удивился, заметив на ступеньках перед дверью бледного темноволосого мужчину. Тот сидел прямо на пороге, прислонившись спиной к проёму. Только подойдя ближе, Крис заметил, что куртка на незнакомце потрёпанная и разодрана на локтях, джинсы на одном колене испачканы, а ладони он прячет в рукава. По виду мужчина был ровесником Криса, может, самую чуточку старше.  
Выражение изумления и недоверия на его лице, когда Крис пригласил его внутрь, отозвалось внутри болезненным уколом жалости. Подумалось почему-то про дворового кота, давно переставшего доверять людям и в любой момент ожидающего удара. Впрочем, оно исчезло с лица незнакомца очень быстро. Стоило ему только осторожно переступить порог, как светлые глаза вспыхнули самодовольством.  
— Ты странный, священник, — произнёс он, когда тяжёлые деревянные створки глухо захлопнулись за их спинами. Голос был приятный: мягкий, обволакивающий, задевающий что-то внутри так, что хотелось улыбаться.  
— Почему?  
— Любой другой на твоём месте прогнал бы меня с порога.  
— Церковь открыта для любого. Сюда приходят в поисках помощи, убежища, Бога и находят то, что искали.  
— Вот тут ты прав, — голос вдруг стал хриплым, резким. Крис обернулся и заметил красные отсветы в светлых глазах, удлинившиеся клыки и заострившееся, вдруг ставшее хищным лицо. В семинарии, как и везде, травили страшные байки, в том числе и про вампиров, но Крис и тогда и сейчас был твёрдо знал, что справится. Даже не так, он в это _верил _. Себастиан, отпрянувший от протянутой к нему руки, как от огня, только укрепил эту веру. Крис же закатал рукав и снова протянул руку. Сердце учащенно забилось, когда в светлых глазах испуг смешался с изумлением. Медлить, впрочем, вампир не стал. Он и впрямь походил на кота-бродягу, живущего по принципу "дают — бери, бьют — беги". Он не сводил с Криса настороженного взгляда, пока пил. Жадно, голодно, почти зло. Крис чувствовал подступающую слабость, но руки не убирал. Впрочем, незнакомец сам почти тут же отпустил его, тяжело дыша, отёр рот рукавом куртки и ухмыльнулся. Нагло так, довольно. Крис на миг забыл как дышать, так преобразила вампира эта ухмылка._

_В следующий раз вампир появился почти через неделю. На этот раз он был сыт, доволен и щеголял в новом костюме и небрежно повешенном на шею галстуке._  
— Себастиан, — прозвучало от самых дверей. — Только никаких "Себ", "Басс" и прочего, ненавижу сокращения.  
Когда Крис потянулся, чтобы закатать рукав, вампир мгновенно оказался рядом, будто телепортировался, перехватил его руку:  
— Я пришёл поговорить, — и, кажется, сам удивился тому, что сказал. Но продолжил уверенно, лениво растягивая гласные: — В прошлый раз ты сказал, что каждый находит здесь то, что ищет...  
Тогда они проговорили всю ночь. О Боге, о церкви, о вампирах и душе. Крис не удержался и спросил про серебро, распятие и чеснок, Себастиан фыркнул и проигнорировал вопрос. Он вообще предпочитал задавать вопросы, а не отвечать на них. Только перед самым рассветом, уже уходя, сказал:  
— А чеснок держи подальше, святоша. 

_Себастиан зачастил в церковь, появлялся сначала пару раз в неделю, потом через день, потом стал приходить каждый вечер. Настороженный, чутко следящий за жестами и словами Криса, он постепенно расслаблялся. И раскрывался. В какой-то момент Крис поймал себя на том, что занимается делами днём главным образом ради того, чтобы приблизить наступление вечера. Но поначалу списал это на то, что нашёл ещё одну заблудшую овечку, которую мог вернуть в божье стадо. Он и в семинарии славился этой увлечённостью, ему прочили миссионерство, но не сложилось, и Крис нёс слово Божие там и тем, где и кому мог. И считал, что если уж Господь послал ему Себастиана, то сделал это не просто так.  
Его кровь Себастиан больше не пил. Крис предлагал, но получал неизменный отказ. На всякий случай он следил за новостями, но никаких странных трупов в округе не появлялось, да и судя по их первой встрече, убивать никого ради пищи вампиру не требовалось._

_Крис не знал, в какой момент ему стало мало разговоров. Стало мало того, что уже было. Тогда ли, когда он начал ощущать присутствие Себастиана, даже если тот не показывался на глаза. Или когда пригласил вампира в свой дом. Или когда тот впервые сам первым прикоснулся к Крису, протянул руку. Это было не важно. Крис чувствовал, как между ним и Себастианом появляется что-то хрупкое и светлое, что-то необходимое им обоим. Что-то, что могло помочь Крису спасти душу Себастиана._  
-— Нет у меня никакой души, священник, — в очередной раз отмахнулся Себастиан и разлил остатки вина. Крис не пил, просто составлял компанию, когда Себастиан пожелал напиться. О причинах этого желания он не говорил, зато говорил много всего другого. Крис впервые видел его таким растерянным, беспомощным, будто не трёхсотлетний, как выяснилось в одном из разговоров, вампир, а потерявшийся в торговом центре ребёнок — того и гляди расплачется. Оставить его в таком состоянии священник просто не мог, потому и сидел рядом, поддерживал разговор. Хотя больше всего хотелось сгрести в охапку, потрепать по волосам и держать, пока не станет лучше. Или просто легче.  
— Я позаимствую... — пробормотал Себастиан, допив своё вино. Исчез на секунду, растворился в полумраке церкви и тут же возник совсем рядом, держа в руке пыльную бутылку со знакомой сургучной печатью — освящённый кагор из церковных запасов. Пробка послушно вылетела из бутылки, и Себастиан сделал глоток прямо из горла, Крис даже сказать ничего не успел. Бутылка с глухим звоном разбилась, Себастиан схватился за горло и рухнул как подкошенный на колени, хрипло пытаясь вдохнуть. Крис оказался рядом так быстро, будто научился перемещаться со скоростью вампира. Испугался. Любой бы испугался — Себастиан вдруг стал похож на мертвеца, клыки проступили, зажмуренные глаза ввалились, кожа посерела, а губы почернели, точно сожжённые, и каждый вдох явно давался ему с большим трудом. Крис не думал, некогда думать. Сердце колотилось бешено. Он подхватил с пола один из осколков бутылки, полоснул себя по запястью и приложил руку к губам Себастиана. На миг Крису показалось, что этого мало, что тот уже мёртв. От этой мысли стало нестерпимо больно.  
Но кровь помогла — через несколько мгновений Себастиан открыл глаза, пусть мутные и полные боли, но зато он был жив. От кровопотери у Криса закружилась голова.  
— Хватит, — едва слышно произнёс Себастиан, облизнулся. И отключился. Но по крайней мере дышал ровно и тихо, без этого страшного хрипа.  
Крис тогда притащил его к себе, устроил на кровати и весь день молился о том, чтобы Себастиан остался жив. Остался с ним. 

_Через две недели, когда Себастиан окончательно поправился и смог говорить, первым делом спросил, что должен священнику за своё спасение. Крис нахмурился, готовый обидеться, но Себастиан только отмахнулся:  
— Я знаю, что ничего тебе не должен, святоша. Но не люблю оставаться должником. Я много могу предложить, — он закашлялся. Много говорить было тяжело, а Себастиан и раньше особо разговорчивым не был.  
— Мне не нужно ничего, — ответил Крис совершенно искренне. Единственное, что ему было нужно сейчас, так это чтобы с Себастианом было всё хорошо. Остальное не имело значения.  
— Я мог бы предложить тебе вечную жизнь, — задумчиво протянул Себастиан. Потом покачал головой, точно сам с собой спорил. — Но, кажется, у меня есть идея получше.  
Он потянулся к Крису и поцеловал. Осторожно, ожидая удара или что Крис оттолкнёт его. Но Крис замер от неожиданности, не в силах пошевелиться.  
— Ну же, святоша, — прошептал Себастиан ему на ухо и прихватил зубами мочку. — Ты же хочешь. Я видел как ты смотришь на меня, я всё вижу.  
Крис хмыкнул и перехватил скользнувшую к поясу его брюк руку, осторожно, точно боясь сломать.  
— Пожалуй, я знаю, как ты можешь выразить свою благодарность.  
Через пару часов, прочихавшись от пыли, Себастиан ткнул пальцем в его грудь и прошипел:  
— Я. Тебя. Ненавижу. Ты спас жизнь вампиру и мог просить что угодно, а попросил это? Ты знаешь, _как _я ненавижу уборку?!_  
— Ты сам сказал, что я могу просить, что мне угодно, — усмехнулся Крис, утирая со лба пот. Он бы и сам справился с наведением порядка, но в компании это всегда было веселей.  
Себастиан, кажется, готов был побиться головой о стену, но молча ушёл в душ.

_Он снова приходил и уходил, когда вздумается, иногда дожидался Криса вечерами дома, иногда являлся в церковь. Они по-прежнему много разговаривали, иногда спорили, но Крис стал замечать, что Себастиан старательно обходит всё, что могло напомнить о случае с освящённым вином и всем, за этим случаем последовавшим.Он стал ещё более молчалив, замкнут, чем в самом начале их знакомства. Крису совсем не нравились такие перемены. Он предпочитал спрашивать прямо, если что-то было не так. И в этот раз своей привычке не изменил._  
— Что не так?  
— Почему ты тогда отказался от моего предложения? — после небольшой заминки спросил Себастиан. Тихо, точно боясь спугнуть что-то.  
— Вечной жизни? Потому что вечно жить должна душа, а тело — столько, сколько отведено ему Богом, — просто ответил Крис. Для него не было никаких иных вариантов, он не сомневался в этой своей вере. Это всегда привлекало в нём людей.  
— Не это, — поморщился Себастиан. Он словно пытался разгадать какой-то ребус, с виду совершенно простой, но важный. — Почему отказался от секса? В твоей церкви не приносят обет безбрачия, и ты хочешь меня. Но всё равно отказался.  
Крис поднял взгляд на икону у Себастиана за спиной и ответил. Искренне и честно, как на исповеди. 

Тогда всё и началось. Себастиан всегда возвращался, но никогда не отвечал на признания Криса словами. Крису слова и не были нужны. Он видел всё, что нужно, в самом Себастиане. Продолжал видеть. Книга захлопнулась, падая на пол. Но упасть не успела.  
— Какую фигню ты вечно читаешь, — Себастиан небрежно пролистал страницы и положил книгу на стол.  
— Себастиан. Где ты пропадал? — Крис облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся.

Себастиан всегда возвращался. Всегда предлагал остаться. И уходил, получив отказ. Чем старше становился Крис, тем чаще они ссорились об этом. Они ссорились только об этом. До последнего.

День похорон был до неприличия солнечным и ярким. Кладбище отчего-то совершенно не напоминало о смерти, трава зеленела, птицы щебетали на разные голоса. Только люди, одетые в чёрное, стояли у свежей могилы и что-то говорили. Себастиан стоял в стороне, прислонившись к стволу безлистого по зимнему времени клёна и смотрел. Губы его кривила болезненная злая усмешка. Он до побелевших костяшек сжимал желтоватый конверт. На конверте почерком Криса было выведено его имя, а внутри лежала короткая записка: "Ты всегда сможешь найти меня на Небесах". И смайлик в конце.  
— Чёртов святоша, — проворчал Себастиан, подходя к могиле. Люди, наконец, ушли и он мог попрощаться так, как хотелось. Подхватил уже начатую бутылку со знакомой сургучной печатью и отхлебнул прямо из горла. — Дождись меня там. Если уж ты уломал своего Господа вернуть мне душу, я, так и быть, тебя там найду.  
На последних словах ему всё таки не удалось удержать насмешливый тон, они вышли хриплыми и тоскливыми. Себастиан медленно опустился на колени рядом с тёплым от солнца надгробием, уткнулся в него лбом и прошептал, отчаянно пытаясь верить, что его услышат:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, только дождись меня...


End file.
